


You have a mate?

by kitausu



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: Mei is pointing at something on Edward’s shirt, but all he can see is his own sweat soaking the tank, and the chain of his necklace disappearing beneath the material.“You have a mate?” Mei yelps, and it occurs to Ed that she’s pointing at his mark, nestled firmly at the juncture of his shoulder and neck, the mark typically covered by his coat.





	You have a mate?

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just had a dream about this last night and wanted to get it out there!

Edward doesn’t think much about it when he removes his coat. The sun is blazing in Reole and he can feel the sweat soaking his tank and if he has to spend one more second sweltering under so many layers, he may actually fucking die.

There is a low wall near the sight they are helping to rebuild and Ed shrugs off the jacket and lays it along the hot stones before turning back to where Alphonse and Mei are working delicate bits of alchemy.

It still stings a little, that he can’t help, but then Alphonse sends him one of those smiles and well…Ed would have given up even more if that had been the price to see that smile again.  

He’s lost in thought, wondering if he can convince their land lady to give them an extra helping of pie when Mei suddenly shouts.

“What? What?” Edward’s first instinct is to fight, but there doesn’t seem to be any trouble and Alphonse looks just as confused as he is.

Mei is pointing at something on Edward’s shirt, but all he can see is his own sweat soaking the tank, and the chain of his necklace disappearing beneath the material.

“You have a _mate_?” Mei yelps, and it occurs to Ed that she’s pointing at his mark, nestled firmly at the juncture of his shoulder and neck, the mark typically covered by his coat.

“Well…yeah?” It wasn’t exactly a secret; well, it _was_ …up until Ed no longer worked for the military then he couldn’t be bothered beyond that.

“But you’re…” Mei trails off and Ed can just picture what she must be imagining.

“Thanks…”

Alphonse snorts, swiping the sweat from his brow as he finally stops to listen in. “Brother has been mated for about a year, actually.”

“What?!” Mei practically screams and Ed winces and covers his ears.

“What?? Is that really so hard to believe?” Ed yells back, feeling his temper rise at whatever it is she is implying.

“Well…no…it’s just…” Mei trails off, suddenly flushing as she realizes she may have been meaner then she meant.

Ed knows good and well what people think about him. He isn’t a typical omega, he isn’t soft and sweet or demure. He isn’t any Alpha’s dream except…except one.

Alphonse grabs Ed up and pulls him into a bear hug. “You should see brother with his Alpha, you wouldn’t believe—”

“Alright, alright!” Ed grumps, cheeks flushing pink as he pushes Al away.

“But who is…”

And the thing is, Edward knows before he even turns around that the bastard is there. They’ve heard rumblings for days that the Fuhrer of Amestris was coming to check on their progress, and Ed had received his own letter well before that.

It was just like Roy to know when he was being talked about then to just show up like this, too.

“Fullmetal,” Roy calls, his hand raised in greeting when Ed turns around.

The sick thing is, even though Roy is wearing his fake politician smile, Ed can see the real happiness underneath. Being this close to Roy after weeks of being apart, it feels like feeling the sun for the first time on his lost arm, like finally waking up again, like being whole.

“Roy,” Ed breaths, and it’s completely involuntary.

His heat is just so close he can’t control himself, not like this, not with Roy’s smell now within reach. Roy must see it too because he drops the pretense, his stride turning long and urgent as he hastens to get to Ed.

“Come here,” Roy mutters, like Ed isn’t already ready to leap into his arms the moment he is within reach.

It shouldn’t have surprised Ed, but it did, the moment Roy has him his mouth goes to the mark, biting hard enough to have Ed’s breath hitching with want.

Mei’s surprised little _oh_ is what brings Ed back to earth what feels like an eternity later. Roy seems reluctant to open his mouth though, but he can feel Ed pushing weakly at him and finally let’s up. The saliva on Roy’s bottom lip is tinged a little red, and Ed can feel the sting of where his teeth broke the skin again.

“Bastard,” Ed hisses, and Roy just grins at him.

Alphonse looks embarrassed, rolling his eyes when Ed finally manages to turn around, but he’s used to it at this point. Mei, on the other hand, looks startled, and in awe.

“Mei, this is my bastard Alpha, and the damn Fuhrer of Amestris, Roy fucking Mustang,” Ed spits out, trying to ignore the way Roy’s hands are on his hips, holding him in that possessive way he always has when they are home in Central.

“Oh.. _oh._ Hello, it is nice to see you again Fuhrer Mustang.”

“A pleasure,” Roy says, and Ed can hear the grin in his voice even though he’s facing away from him.

His Alpha, the damn Fuhrer of Amestris.


End file.
